Decidir y Perdonar
by Miyiku
Summary: Zutara. Un pequeñisimo fic sobre la decisión de Katara de perdonar a Zuko y la forma en que éste le pedirá perdón.


**Dedicado con cariño para Zukara Lovebender. Espero que pronto se solucionen todos tus problemas, y que encuentres la fortaleza para tomar la mejor decisión para ti. **

* * *

"**Otra vez el mismo cuento**

**yo diré que me arrepiento**

**tú te fingirás herida**

**pero me perdonarás"**

**-Pesado**

* * *

_Perdóname._

_Es lo único que puedo decirte. Lo único que puedo pedirte. Que me perdones._

_Son ridículas las vueltas que da la vida. Alguna vez te perseguí, te humillé, te odié. Y sé que tú me odias. Y no merezco nada más. _

_Tú, que fuiste la primera en verme como lo que soy. Que viste en la marca de mi rostro el dolor y no la humillación que ven el resto de los maestros Fuego. Y pensar que por tanto tiempo traté de herirte en mi loca búsqueda de honor y gloria. _

_Y tuve que enfrentarme a ti, a tu furia, a tu rencor. Aún cuando venía de la forma más humilde a ofrecerme como maestro del Avatar, me golpeaste y me rechazaste con tanta crueldad. Pero de nuevo, no es que mereciera algo mejor. _

_Y por increíble que te pueda parecer, he llegado a quererte en el poco tiempo que llevo compartiendo con ustedes. La compasión que me demostraste en Ba Sing Se, a mí, tu enemigo; se multiplica por millones con tus amigos y familia. Y no puedo menos que envidiarlos, ya que yo también quisiera compartir contigo esos momentos, conversar contigo… agradecerte tu confianza… Pero no me dejas. Y me duele, e intento hacerte reír, intento robarte una sonrisa…Pero es tan difícil cuando no haces más que ignorarme, o vigilarme con esa mirada de odio._

_Por favor. Dame una oportunidad. Necesito de ti tanto o más como necesito tu perdón. Tu no tienes idea de…-- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -  
_

* * *

-_¡Zuko!_- El grito sobresaltó de tal manera al joven que la tinta con la que estaba escribiendo se esparció por el pergamino en un trazo largo y tembloroso.

-_¡¿QUÉ?!_- Demasiado tarde. La molestia de haber sido interrumpido le impidió detenerse de gritarle a la persona que justamente dedicaba la carta. Al momento que los furiosos ojos azules hicieron contacto con los suyos, el exiliado príncipe cambió su expresión de furia por una de completa vergüenza y arrepentimiento. –_Lo lamento… yo…-_

-_¿Qué haces?_

-_No… no es tu asunto…_- Decepcionado y aun molesto, Zuko arrugó el pergamino y lo arrojó a un lado de la mesa donde lo había estado redactando.

-_Deja de estar gastando la tinta. No todos los días podemos ir al pueblo a conseguir más. Y por cierto, si quieres comer algo, estaremos en la fuente._- Furiosa y ofendida, Katara salió de la habitación del maestro Fuego, escuchando como éste gritaba y vociferaba a sus espaldas.

* * *

El chico trató de controlarse. Había pasado toda la tarde escribiendo esa carta y ahora estaba arruinada. Se preguntó a sí mismo si realmente valía la pena escribirla. Y después de meditarlo un momento, suspiró profundamente, levantó el pergamino y lo desarrugó con cuidado.

* * *

La joven trató de controlarse. Todos en el grupo la presionaban demasiado para que perdonara a ese traidor. Se preguntó a sí misma si debería hacerlo. Y después de meditarlo un momento, miró hacia Zuko, quien acababa de reunirse con ellos y humildemente servía algo de comida en su plato. Suspiró profundamente y decidió que esperaría a que él diera el primer paso.

* * *

**A/N: Oook… ¿Qué he hecho? Dios mío… acabo de escribir un Zutara. Pero todo sacrificio se hace por una buena causa, y en mi caso, es un regalo para mi estimada Zukara Lovebender (Espero que te guste). No soy experta en éste tema, pero espero haber hecho un trabajo al menos decente. Lamento si mi ignorancia de la pareja haya opacado la calidad del escrito u.u**

**Tuve que recitarme varios fics y videos zutara para poder adentrarme un poco en la pareja. No me es difícil entrar en la mente de los personajes, PERO meterse en ellos como pareja es otra cosa completamente distinta. **

**Como dato curioso, esto iba a ser más humorístico, pero no se por qué termino siendo romántico. **

**Y como ya mencioné antes, no soy muy adepta del zutara, así que entenderé que el fic no es lo que esperan. Cualquier comentario me ayudará bastante.**

**Las posesiones son sólo anclajes al mundo material. No poseo Avatar ni ninguno de sus personajes relacionados. Si los poseyera, JAMAS hubiese existido el Zutara. **


End file.
